M831 Troop Transport
The M831 Troop Transport Warthog'''EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 (abbreviated '''M831 TT) is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. History ''Halo 2 It was originally named the M831 TT Troop Transport and slated to be a vehicle in ''Halo 2 along with two other Warthog variants, the Snow Warthog and the Jungle Warthog, but since Bungie faced many time constraints, the only new variant was the M12G1 LAAV "Gauss" Warthog. In Halo 2 its personnel compartment seemed to use a roll cage using roll bars similar to that of modern vehicles. ''Halo 3 The M831 TT Warthog was sighted in the ''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, and its presence and naming was confirmed in the leaked scans of the August 2007 issue of the EGM Magazine. It does not mount a M41 LAAG or M68 Gauss Cannon like most other Warthog models, instead simply having room for several personnel (though only three get in during the game it looks to be able to hold five or perhaps seven) in the rear section along with one driver and a passenger in the front seat.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675. The Troop Transport relies on its passengers for any defensive or offensive assets. Its roll cage appears to be made of several metal beams unlike normal roll cages. The Troop Transport Warthog is playable in the Halo 3 campaign levels "Tsavo Highway", "The Storm", and "The Covenant". Although not generally usable in multiplayer, it can be used via a glitch in forge on The Pit. Players can access it by placing one of the two-way Teleporter's on the other side of the fence and one on the main side. In order to do this you need to be at the top section where you can't go any higher and place teleporter in front of you, it make take a few tries. Note: It won't need to be on a support bar it just has to be nudged into a section of the chain link fence off the ground. On another note gravlifts don’t disappear when placed on the ground out side the fence you can also try placing spawning points on the gravlifts. The warthog must be pushed against the fence preferably with the drivers side against the fence and then destroyed, when it respawns (which takes a long time) it can be driven, although on the outside of the fence you will die after touching the ground for about 5 seconds. Flip the troop hog onto the grey platform next to it using a grav lift. Then flip it onto the higher platform and out into the normal portion of the map. There it will be fully functional. Trivia *It is commonly confused with the Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier, an improvised United Rebel Front vehicle with an armoured cab attached between the front and rear ends of the standard Warthog, giving many extra seats. This has only appeared in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx and in some maps in Halo: Custom Edition. *Only NPCs can sit at the carriage seats. Players can only seat in the driver seat or the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. This is likely due to the size of the Spartans/Elites, as the 3 rear compartments are rather cramped by troop transport standards. *During Tsavo Highway if playing on campaign, there are many scattered Troop Transport Warthogs that the player can find. *This vehicle is an effective anti-infantry vehicle. If every passenger seat is filled, the driver's allies can fire from every angle, cutting down any nearby foot solders. However, the player will need to provide the passengers with better weapons to take on enemy vehicles, as standard arms like the Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle will take awhile to break through the armor. *On the Halo 3 multiplayer level The Pit, a player can spawn a gravity lift in forge and use it to push the transport hog outside the level into the level. Only the party host can drive it, however. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfx8kcS0KiU&feature=related Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Halo 3